Baby Time
by CharlieMichelle
Summary: The Avengers can handle alien invasions and crazy whacked out super villains, but give them a one year old, rigged out bed room, and responsibility with a baby? You have one messy situation.


**A/N: Hi guys! It's been a while right? Well here's a cute little team one shot for you all. I have quite a few that's going to be pumped out in the upcoming weeks. Mostly Clintasha of course but there are some team ones. Looking forward to posting my Steve and Thor's Infinite Playlist. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"Natasha!" The redhead looked up when the blonde came bursting through the door attempting to put in a nice earring with her nice black dress and designer heels. "I need your help."

"The earring has to go through the hole." Natasha replied as she continued loading her laundry, "what's up Pepper?"

Natasha finished loading her laundry before turning around, it was her relaxation day. No ridiculous mission from Fury, no amount of paperwork from Tony, nothing for her to do but relax maybe go out to the bar with Maria. They haven't had a good bar night in over a month. "You have plans tonight?"

At that question Natasha raised a perfectly formed eyebrow, "…why?" She judged the look in Pepper's eyes and didn't even have to fill in the blanks; "…babysitter bailed on you?"

"Apparently teenagers have finals or something." Pepper mumbled with a hint of success in her voice as she finally got the earring where she needed it to be before it slid into her pierced lobe. "It would only be until Tony and I get back from dinner."

Natasha adored her niece, sincerely she really did. She loved that baby with everything she could muster, Nichole Anne was the only thing in this world that made her smile a sincere smile (not including the many times Clint made her smile when he… well…). "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Pepper jumped around with her heels clicking the ground and the air of excitement buzzed around her. "I owe you big!"

"Not really…" Natasha muttered before she continued walking; "I'm assuming Nichole will be in your area or drop her off in mine?" Naturally though she didn't stop to hear Pepper's answer, she'd figure it out eventually.

Half an hour later Tony Stark came holding his precious one year old daughter. She had his grin and eyes but Pepper's hair and loving disposition. "So my wife decided that you, the crazy ex-Russian assassin would be a fantastic babysitter." He wasn't being serious, he trusted his daughter most especially with Natasha but thought it was simple ironic that someone with such a colorful background and extensive job would fall under the term God Mother and babysitter.

"She also decided that you made a good husband and father." Natasha quipped back before taking her niece into her arms; "and how's my precious doing today/"

"Yeah, about that, could you not refer to my daughter as a snooty dog in the Wizard of Oz? That'd be great thanks." Tony went to take his daughter back but Natasha's dodging was much faster, "I can't even kiss her goodbye?"

"You'll see her later on." Natasha said incredulously. She wasn't putting this child down until bed time, "did she eat? And I'm assuming the cupcakes are something you dress her in daily so pajamas?"

"Yes and someone alert Banner we have another genius on our hands!" Tony said sarcastically and he forced his daughter into his arms, she giggled through the entire ordeal. "Now be lots of trouble for Aunty Nat, just remember her nick name is the same as a fly." His voice went up over the falsetto he uses when talking to his daughter.

Natasha thought it was annoying, Pepper thought it was cute, and the rest of the team thought he was just another dad. "Alright go out with your wife you hound dog and give me back my niece." She took the baby back, who was still gurgling and laughing with that adorable baby laugh.

"Yeah, yeah horrible influence. I'm telling you, you are a horrible influence!" Tony said as he walked out of her personalized room.

She didn't hear her phone go off the first three times, but on the fourth time she managed to make it before Maria went to voice mail again; "Finally!"

"Sorry my hands are full." Natasha said as she adjusted Nichole so that she was resting along her hip, "what can I help you with?"

"Fury needs you to come in," Natasha stopped short, "now… Fury needs you to come in now for an emergency debrief on your mission this week."

"He can't wait until tomorrow?" Her harsh voice must have startled the baby because Nichole started this baby 'hic' thing that meant she was about to burst into screeches; "Let me see what I can do."

"He won't take no for an answer Romanoff." Maria quipped back when she heard the giggling in the back ground she let her voice go from professional to friendly; "say hello to Nichole for me."

Natasha sighed as she heard the line die off, naturally he one night off and Nick fucking Fury needs her to come in for what… him to sit and lecture her on what she does right and wrong? Maybe he'll give her another mission, she so badly doesn't want to go on another mission. "Well sweetheart let's go see your Uncle Clint."

Nichole, bless this girls heart, simply giggled as any baby girl would. She walked the hallways but couldn't find Clint anywhere, come to think of it she couldn't find any of the boys. "Jarvis can you tell me where the boys are?"

She waited a few seconds making her way back towards the elevator; "They're in the common room watching baseball Ms. Romanoff. Would you like me to get their attention?"

She hums to herself and Nichole before replying to the smart house (that's what she called it), "that won't be necessary."

"Very well." When the elevator dings and announces her arrival she steps into the crowded room to hear Steve and Clint arguing over their teams and Bruce is in the small kitchen area cooking up a pizza. As soon as her heels make a sound on the tiled floor Clint and Steve look over.

"Hey Nat joining us?" Clint was always hopeful that no matter how much Natasha despised baseball she'd sit down and watch a game with him (alone or not). Then he noticed Nichole perched on Natasha's hip, "Who's the cutie?"

He made his way up to take his 'niece'. He loved that child, she was sweet and innocent and represented everything he could never have or be. As he swooped her out of Natasha's hand and into the air the high pitched giggled brought soft smiles to the other two men in the room while Natasha let a full smile out.

"Are you bah sitting tonight?" Steve asked from his seat on the couch, luckily Clint was walking back towards the comfortable piece of furniture so the all American hero wouldn't have to get up to see the small child. When Clint placed her in his lap Steve started bouncing her around, not so much to cause damage so much as to get that delightful squeal back.

"I was supposed to," Clint looked over at her and muttered 'uh-oh', "…Fury needs to see me for a few and you know him he won't rest until I'm there. I wanted to know if maybe you three could watch her until I get back?"

"I vote no." Bruce said from the kitchen counter; "I don't take any risks you know this."

"Oh please you're fine." Natasha rolled her eyes and looked at the rest of the group; "I'll be back within the hour."

"I still vote no!" Bruce said with his hands in the air, "Aren't you guys with me on this?"

"It's one baby Bruce, how bad can one baby be?" Steve asked as he hoisted Nichole over his head. She was so delightful to be around for a baby. "Besides it's only for a little bit."

"Exactly one child and its for not even an hour." Natasha smirked and looked at Clint, he wouldn't argue with her he never did. "Alright so she already ate, she's already in her pajamas and her diapers and wipes are right by the door in the pink bag."

"I don't do diapers." Clint said as he looked at Steve and Bruce, "Just so you two knew."

"Ass." Bruce said as he plopped the finger foods on the coffee table; "You couldn't say no? Just this once?"

"You make it sound like you're gonna' Hulk it out." Clint snorted before popping a pizza bite into his mouth; "Alright Nat we'll watch Nikki, everything will go smoothly." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head and waited to hear the confirmation from his partner, when he turned his head slightly however it was an empty space.

"She left." Bruce stated shaking his head, "Tony's going to kill us if something happens to his princess."

"Nothing's going to happen." Steve said with a small grin while he placed Nichole in between him and Clint. "Now back to what I was saying, how in the world are you a Sox fan?"

"How are you not?"

So the group continued with the additional member, at least it was peaceful for the first hour after that it started going down hill. It started halfway through the sixth inning, Clint and Steve were in full argument leaving Bruce to occupy Nichole. He loved Nichole just as much as everyone else in the house but it was also the most cautious, he'd never forgive himself if he hurt her.

So there he was playing on the ground with Nichole, well she was crawling all over his spread out legs shoving her fist in her mouth (he hoped they didn't have to feed her, but didn't Natasha say she already was fed?), "Guys she's getting fussy."

"She's fine." Clint and Steve said at the same time, while whooping or booing in proper response. "Lucky shot!"

She sat in between his legs and looked up at him, this look with big baby eyes with small little tears forming. "No, no, no, no, don't cry!" Bruce picked her up and started walking around, "guys seriously we have a child!"

"She's fine!" Clint waved Bruce off about twenty seconds too late as the high pitched crying started.

"Oh yeah she's fine." Bruce said dryly as he started to awkwardly pat the baby's back, "A little help would be awesome."

"Check her diaper." Clint dismissed Bruce's distress with a side comment. He felt a the thud against his head and looked over to see both Nichole and Bruce glaring at him, he didn't even know that babies could glare, "What?"

"I think Bruce wants us to help." Steve supplied for Clint while starting to clean up and turning off the game.

"That's exactly what I'm asking for!" Bruce declared happily, Nichole started crying again, "but seriously guys. Clint go get her diaper bag for me."

He nodded then went over to the doorway to find the bright pink bag, only it wasn't there. "Uh Jarvis?"

"Yes Mr. Barton?"

"Where's the diaper bag?" He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the empty space against the wall.

"Ms. Romanoff said she left it right where you're standing." Jarvis responded with his robotically polite voice ringing out over Clint's head. "I'll do a quick check of her rooming area."

Clint sighed, if she left it in her room there was no getting to it. "Clint! Where's the diaper bag?" He heard Steve calling for him so he replied in kind, told them there was a slight delay he'd be right there. Nichole wailing on top of Bruce's comforting words, that seemed to be not working, was also ringing in the background.

"The diaper bag is near the door to her bedroom." Clint's head dropped, naturally. The one time that she forgot something it would be that. 'Clint!' he heard again.

"I'm on my way!" Clint jogged over to the elevator doors, "thank you Jarvis." he started his descent towards Natasha's private living areas. This was going to be hard, she loved booby traps but more importantly she loved that she shouldn't have to in this tower (which just ultimately made it all the more dangerous).

When the elevator doors opened again he was greeted to a small white table with a vase full of lively purple and white flowers. He stepped out and watched the vase closely, first potential booby trap? He should have come armed. He side stepped and watched as the flowers did nothing in fact he was so focused on the flowers he didn't notice the small thin pale light line he crossed until he heard that famous 'beep' sound. "Shit."

Meanwhile in the upper part of the building Steve and Bruce were still attempting at calming Nichole down, "did you check her diaper!"

"It didn't smell!" Bruce defended as Steve took the small child out of his hands. "I'm telling you I smell nothing."

"Well you must have no sense of smell she reeks!" Steve said with her small little butt in his face, "c'mere princess we'll clean you up."

Steve walked over to the kitchen sink, that was full of dirty dishes and left over food. "Plan B." He put Nichole on the counter, she was able to hold herself up but Bruce insisted that he put a pillow behind her to offer support.

Steve began to wash the disgusting dishes grimacing every time his hand had to dip into the murky water with little floating particles of food. Bruce began dancing around hoping to distract Nichole enough to get her to stop crying, "where the hell is Barton?"

"Fighting for his life." Jarvis replied before bringing onto the T.V screen Clint fighting imaginary booby traps. There were none of course not that the men knew that, but Natasha simply put a system in so that she'd know who entered her area at what point in the day and for how long. That didn't stop Clint from trashing every possible item in her living room and kitchen. The other two men stared at the screen; "He's not going to make it."

Bruce nodded in agreement, "poor fool." even Nichole stopped crying to stare at the screen with interest. "How are those dishes coming along?"

Steve grimaced but lifted the last fork, "successfully done! Jarvis if you wouldn't mind draining the sink and turning on the spinning blade food removing thing and refilling it with warm water?"

"Right away sir." As instructed the house did as told, the disgusting water was drained and as draining the food disposal kicked on, when the food was gone the disposal was off the sink refilled. He started to strip the baby out of her clothes.

"Is that acceptable?" Bruce asked causing Steve to stop his motions; "I mean the whole taking her clothing off."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because Tony's her father." Bruce said as if it was the simplest answer, "I'm just looking out for you."

"Well thank you but back in my day we had to bathe our children naked." Bruce held his hands up and muttered 'touché' while Steve continued to prep the baby for bath time. Once she was in the water and splashing around he realized they were missing something some what crucial to the cleaning process. "Do we have a rag around here?"

"I would imagine." Bruce said while still staring at the screen of Clint beating up the throw pillows to Natasha's sofa. He looked over at Steve's face then jumped up from his seat, "Oh you want me to get you one!"

"That'd be nice yeah." When Bruce came back over with a clean rag Steve began the clean the baby. Once the bathing process was finished they looked around for a dish towel, preferably a clean one, and some safety pins. Having a man from the forties didn't seem so weird now that they needed some of that basic skill.

At this point Clint was still not taking chances, even though the diaper bag was sitting right in front him, he felt the need to eliminate any and all possibilities of having sharp objects attacking him from behind, forward, above, or below. As he continued to trek through the wreckage he caused he kicked another vase off the bedside table. She must have had this weird thing with flowers, completely original of course but really? After so many you know they're just ploys.

"Ah-hah!" He chanted with glee as he picked up the diaper bag. He started making his way towards the exit when he heard Jarvis speak.

"Mr. Barton was the point of your antics?"

"To protect myself Jarvis."

"From what?" He stopped and rolled his eyes. Of course a simple machine wouldn't realize the danger that Natasha could cause, "she has rigged nothing in her area."

"Fuck me." Clint muttered before slumping his head against a wall with a thud.

Steve and Bruce let out a whoop as they watched Clint grab the diaper bag then let out a groan as they watched him face plant with the wall, "he did it! Why is he stopping!"

"Maybe he got hurt?" Steve asked, Nichole was much calmer now in her make shift diaper. They watched intently as Clint began to slowly make his way to the elevator.

When he finally made it back up to the living room floor he let out a disgruntled groan, "are you hurt?" Bruce asked jumping into acting as Clint dropped dramatically to his knees.

"No but I'm going to die, she's going to kill me, it's going to be painful." He slouched forward as his face hit the cool tile.

"Don't say that you broke through her defenses!"

"There were none." They heard the mumbled short sentence and their faces paled, Nichole giggled. "I destroyed her personal area."

"You're going to die, she's going to kill you, and you'll be lucky if it's just painful." Steve muttered as he sat down his back against the sofa. No one noticed Nichole crawling towards the exit of the building. In fact no one noticed a lot after their moment of silent support for their friend until Clint brought it up.

"Where's Nikki at? If I'm holding her when Natasha sees it she won't be liable to hurt me overly so."

The man looked over to where Steve was sitting, he was the one with the baby last, "where's Nikki Steve?"

Steve looked around, "she was right here…"

"Yeah she's not anymore so where is she?" Clint pushed himself up and began looking for the small child. Calling out her name as if she was dog wasn't a working technique, in fact Clint Barton would recommend you don't do that because it really gets you no where.

The three grown men search high and low in the room, they search the elevator and they search the other hallways. None of them realize that little Nichole is sitting under a table playing with the T.V. remote that seemed to have been forgotten.

They scramble when they realize that Natasha alerted Jarvis to only being a few minutes out and to tell the boys she assumed no problems since they never once alerted her of any. "Guys! I found Nikki!"

Clint drops to the ground again and lays face first while rejoicing. "What are you doing?" Bruce asks from his seat at the counter.

"Playing dead."

Steve was sitting on the floor with Nichole in his lap when he dropped down to be completely on his back, "I think I see where this is going."

"You two are idiots." Bruce says looking at them skeptically.

"No, if you play dead and pretend to be sleeping when she sees the mess she'll let it go." Clint replied his voice muffled by the always clean flooring.

"I think it's a good idea." Steve quipped closing his eyes letting Nichole roam over his body with the remote in hand.

When they heard the jet land Bruce quickly ducked his head down; "I don't think it's a good idea, but it's a great way to stall."

She walked into the room to find three grown men passed out on the floor and a baby sitting on one of them playing with a remote. "Isn't that cute." she whispered as she stepped over her partner to get her 'niece'. "Let's get you to bed love bug."

As she walked out she noticed Clint's body relax, funny, she thought, he only played that game when he did something wrong. She shrugged and let it go as she stepped into the elevator. The baby snuggled into Natasha's body when they came to a stop.

The outside of her area looked pleasant enough so she hummed happily as she opened her door, to have it fall down and reveal the mess that used to be her living area. She took two deep breaths and turned the light on, "JARVIS!"

"Right away Ms. Romanoff."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and thanks for the support! **


End file.
